This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Autonomous vehicles typically include an array of sensors that continuously scan the environment about the vehicle and act as the “eyes” of the autonomous vehicle system. It is thus important that the sensors have the greatest possible field of vision. While current autonomous vehicle sensors and sensor arrays are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, it would be desirable to have a sensor array for an autonomous vehicle that provides autonomous vehicle sensors with an enhanced field of vision. The present teachings address this need in the art, as well as numerous others.